1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waveform analysis for internal combustion engine ignition waveforms and more particularly to such analysis which includes as a result specific repair and maintenance instructions for the analyzer operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of references are available which describe systems including one or more transducers for sensing engine characteristics, parameters, or conditions and which include signal processors together with analog to digital converters so that the sensed engine characteristics are immediately transmuted into digital form. Displays are provided which indicate to the system operator which engine components are malfunctioning.